A non-uniform memory access (NUMA) system architecture is one of server architectures. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a NUMA system architecture. As shown in FIG. 1, the NUMA architecture includes multiple nodes, and each node includes one central processing unit (CPU) and a memory area corresponding to the CPU, where data in the memory area is stored using a memory page as a smallest unit. In the NUMA architecture, each CPU may access data in a local memory area, or may access data in a memory area of another node (that is, a non-local memory area). Because of an increase in a quantity of nodes and different designs of buses, lengths of memory access links are different. Consequently, a time taken by a CPU to access a non-local memory area is far greater than a time taken by the CPU to access a local memory area. To resolve a problem that in the NUMA architecture, a CPU in a node takes a relatively long time to access a remote memory area, data in the remote memory area needs to be migrated from the remote memory area to a local memory area.
In other approaches, a memory page is generally used as a unit for migrating data in a remote memory area to a local memory area. Because a memory page is used as a unit for memory migration, a quantity of migrations is the same as a quantity of memory pages that need to be migrated. In this case, if many memory pages need to be migrated, a relatively large quantity of migrations is caused. As a result, CPU usage is relatively large, and system performance is relatively low.